


Morning Coffee

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: one of those days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Another planet visited, another ensign killed in the line of duty; it was just one of those days that made Janeway think she should have never become a captain of her own ship. She was responsible for every individual on Voyager and if she couldn't save a life, how could she be worthy of the title captain?

Misery crawled upon her skin as she sank into her dark thoughts. At least until Torres slipped into her quarters, stripping off her uniform, and kissed her without words, without formalities. It was not something they did normally, they never talked about it afterwards, but when the bloodshed and tears were too much, they turned to each other for release.

Torres pressed Janeway back onto the bed while Janeway raked her nails along Torres' back in response. There were moans, sweat drenched skin, and roving caresses as Janeway rolled Torres onto her back and slithered down her body, holding open her thighs as she bent her head.

Janeway raised her hand to palm Torres' breast as she flicked her tongue against her clit. With Torres' pleasure filled groans saturating the air, she licked her way down to ease her tongue deep inside her warm opening, roughly fucking her with it.

It was a tiny bit of sanity among the nothingness of space and Janeway needed this like she needed her morning coffee.

Several minutes later, after they both came, Torres slipped out of the bed, briskly put her uniform back on, and gave Janeway a curt nod before she left.

It was just one of those days.


End file.
